


ur giving ur bf a bj and he starts shampooing ur hair wyd

by OrangeAxolotl



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAxolotl/pseuds/OrangeAxolotl
Summary: Even when Jon's going down on him, Martin still can't help but try and give back.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	ur giving ur bf a bj and he starts shampooing ur hair wyd

**Author's Note:**

> If you're only here to get your rocks off you should probably look somewhere else. This is porny but it's focused more on the surrounding relationship and trust than the act itself.
> 
> Also it's not really mentioned in the text but it's important to me that you know that Jon is 100% ace(albeit sex-positive) in this fic, I do not tolerate any erasure of his asexuality.

"Alright, you gotta budge." Martin shook Jon's arms lightly. It was early morning and they lay, sprawled out on their bed, with Jon draped over Martin, face smushed into the crook of his neck.

"Nno." Jon hummed, clinging tighter to Martin and wiggling around to get even comfier. "You're mine. You're not allowed to leave."

Martin grinned, grabbing Jon gently by the shoulders and pushing him back as he sat up. The only thing he said was: "I get the shower first."

Jon whined just a bit, but allowed himself to fall back away from Martin. He lay, face-up and tangled in the covers, and Martin could feel his lazy gaze as he rifled through the drawers, picking out his clothing for the day.

After choosing his trousers and a jumper, Martin paused in the doorway to look back at Jon. His bright brown eyes were soft, full of the sort of tenderness and love that he reserved only for Martin. And Martin counted himself the luckiest man in the world to be the recipient of that affection.

"May I join you?" Jon asked quietly.

"Of course."

The corners of Jon's eyes crinkled and in a flash he had rolled over onto the floor and was digging through the dresser for his own clothing.

Martin took a second so he could just look at him, before turning away and heading into the bathroom to start the shower.

He had just finished stripping and was bent into the tub to turn it on when he heard the door open and Jon enter the room. He smiled to himself as he tested the temperature of the water with his hand, then flinched heavily as ice-cold hands ran down his bare back. "Jesus, Jon!" He laughed, glancing over his shoulder at his husband, who had pulled back when he'd jumped. "Your hands are cold!"

Jon grinned and narrowed his eyes, then purposely shoved his hands onto Martin's neck. Martin's back arched as he tried to get away, and he was laughing. "Stop! Stop!"

Jon snorted as he removed his hands, and began shucking his own clothes as Martin deemed the water to be the optimal temperature and climbed into the shower. A few moments later Jon joined him, pressing close under the spray. Martin wrapped his arms around him and Jon leaned up to kiss him. They stayed like that for several minutes, letting the warm water soak them. Finally, Martin, with some reluctance, disentangled himself from Jon. They were here with a purpose, after all.

"Pass me the shampoo." Martin squirted some out onto his hands and began working it into his curls. "I'll do yours as well, if you want."

"I'd love that." Jon traced his hand slowly down Martin's chest and over his soft belly. He spread his fingers over the hair of his happy trail, brushing it the wrong way so it stuck up. He paused over Martin's navel, frowning slightly. "You've got some lint in there," he tutted, and hooked it out with his middle finger, flicking it away.

"Ew, Jon!" Martin protested.

"Shh." 

Martin's hands slowed, still soapy, as Jon ran his hands over his love handles and slowly got down to his knees. Martin's breath hitched as Jon traced a single finger over some of the stretch marks on his hips, then, with a quick glance up at Martin's face, shoved his mouth against his inner thigh, sucking and nipping a hickey into the skin there.

Martin's breath caught and he twitched back. Jon immediately leaned back to look up at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Martin breathed heavily, "god, Jon, keep going. A-are you?"

Jon smiled, then answered by latching onto Martin's other thigh, his hands wandering to Martin's hardening cock. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a few experimental pumps, running the pad of his thumb over the slit in the head.

Martin gasped and hitched his hips, thrusting into Jon's hand. He leaned heavily against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jon's mouth left his thigh and Martin moaned quietly at the loss, but that was quickly replaced by hot breath near his cock, and a tongue, licking and kissing the head as his hand worked the shaft.

"Fuck," Martin groaned, opening his eyes and glancing down at Jon, who looked back up at him with mischief in his eyes. Martin did his best to keep his hips still as Jon kept up the pressure, his other hand coming up to cup and fondle his balls as he opened his mouth and let the wet warmth envelop several inches of Martin's cock.

Martin moaned and bucked his hips a little as Jon hollowed his cheeks and sank down until his nose was pressed into Martin's pubic hair.

"Jon." Martin's hands came down to tangle in his long hair, and he faintly realized they were still soapy.

Jon pulled back until only the head of Martin's cock was in his mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing around the tip.

Martin moaned, knees going weak, and he leaned back against the wall, accidentally pulling his dick the rest of the way out of Jon's mouth as he did so. Jon made a little noise of protest and leaned forward to take him in again.

Martin groaned, long and low, and began twisting his hands into Jon's hair, scratching and kneading his scalp. All at once Jon stilled and pulled back, and fear rushed into Martin's stomach. Fuck, had he accidentally triggered some sort of sex repulsion in him?

Then Jon, his voice light and amused, said "are you shampooing my hair?"

Martin gaped at him for a moment, then snorted, putting a hand to his mouth. "It's-" he grasped wildly for an explanation. "I'm multitasking!"

Jon stared up at him, then wheezed, falling to pieces against the wall of the tub. "You're multitasking?"

Martin stammered a bit. "Hot water only lasts so long!"

Jon doubled over in laughter, and Martin couldn't help but join in, leaning against the wall for support. It took a few moments for them to get their laughter under control, but once it was, Jon brushed his soapy hair out of his eyes and leaned forward to finish what he had started, only to be overcome with giggles as he neared. His head pitched forward and he just leaned against Martin's hip, trying to collect himself and stifle his laughter.

He was just slowing down when Martin, evil in his heart and his hands, reached down and began shampooing his head again, and it started anew. He clutched at Martin, giggling, then pulled himself up to a standing position. Martin helped with hands under his arms, and once standing, Jon hooked his elbows around his neck and stared up at Martin with love in his eyes and a broad smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed him until they both were breathless.

"I love you," Jon breathed as they broke apart. He glanced down at Martin's dick pressed between them, which, while still hard, wasn't quite at full mast. "Sorry about the mood."

"Don't be. I love you too." Martin kissed the top of Jon's head and made a face at the taste of shampoo.

Jon's hand snaked down between them and grasped Martin's cock again. "It's not too late though."


End file.
